1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and particularly to an image processing apparatus capable of radio communication under a plurality of types of schemes, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium storing a program executed in such an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image processing apparatuses such as a multi-functional peripheral (MFP) wirelessly communicate with a terminal such as a smartphone. Various techniques have been disclosed for apparatuses wirelessly communicating with a terminal. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-310713 discloses an electronic money charger. In the electronic money charger, an antenna of a non-contact integrated circuit (IC) card reader and writer is arranged forward below an inlet port of a card reader associated with the card reader writer.
There are a plurality of communication schemes made use of in a terminal.
For example, in many cases, a terminal adopting Android™ as an operating system incorporates a communication device adopting a near field communication (NFC) scheme of which communication distance is several cm or shorter.
On the other hand, in many cases, a terminal adopting iOS™ as an operating system incorporates a communication device adopting Bluetooth® of which communication distance is approximately several m.
With such a difference in communication distance, a user communicates by bringing the former terminal close to (or in contact with) a sensing portion of an image processing apparatus in order to have the terminal communicate with the image processing apparatus, whereas the user communicates without bringing the latter terminal close to the image processing apparatus in order to have the terminal communicate with the image processing apparatus. Such a difference in communication distance based on the difference in communication scheme in the terminal may confuse users in terms of operability.